One Way Ticket to Paradise
by Confessions-of-an-Animelover
Summary: Two otakus are mysteriously transported into their favorite anime... Black Butler! They embark on a quest to find out how they got there, how to get back and who took them there. Sorry, I (animelovernewbie, because this is a joint account) suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! animelovernewbie here with my friend Confessions-of-an-Animaholic. We decided to post a story written by us so we made a joint account. I know, I know. There is a lot of stories about people getting brought into this anime. But there is none written by us so shut it and enjoy!**

**Lexie's POV**

I walked toward the door alongside my best friend for life, Trina. We were the otakus of the school and we loved it. Our current obsession was an anime and manga called Black Butler. The difference in our opinions kept our interest in the show. It didn't hurt that main characters were either super-hot or positively adorable.

"I'm telling you, Lexie, Alois is the best of the young masters. Sure he's bipolar, but he is also sweet and loving." Trina was currently trying to convince me that Alois Trancy was a better bocchan than my favorite character, the ever cool Ciel Phantomhive.

"No, I just don't agree. Sure Alois has five demons under his power, but they couldn't even beat Sebastian all because Ciel ordered him to win. Face it Trina. Ciel is better."

"The conversation is over for now but that doesn't mean I'm giving up." She crossed her arms over her chest signaling it was time to move on to a different topic.

"How excited are you that we are going to our first ever anime con?" I questioned, jumping up and down from excitement.

Soon Trina was also jumping up and down with excitement. "I know right. We have been waiting for this for like what? Six freaking months! Of course I'm excited!" We did our fangirl squeal. Unfortunately, our bubble was popped by a certain bitch walking by.

"Oh, are you two going to a cartoon thingy? Too bad some of us have more important things to do than waste away." Bridget the Bitch walked by with her airhead posse right behind her.

"Go to hell, Bridget. What else do you have to do tonight? Getting your mother's plastic surgeon to do more work on you?" Trina snapped back at her. Seconds after I swore I saw Bridget's eyes flash to a red hue. It vanished as quickly as it appeared leaving me doubting myself and wondering if I needed to go to the optometrist.

"I don't need fixing though it's obvious you two do." And that's is when I interjected.

"Walk on Bridget. We did nothing to you so leave us alone." I grabbed Trina's wrist and pulled her along after me. She was positively fuming from that last remark Bridget made.

"Who does that bitch think she is?! There is nothing wrong with us! WE have dignity unlike her. Who actually prances around in those clothes? I swear she must have learned from her mom's diva friends." Trina was ranting at this point. I sighed and kept walking.

"Put it out of your mind Trina. We have to get ready for the anime con remember? Don't let her ruin the awesomeness." I knew from her sigh that she saw my point.

"Right. So who are we going as?" Trina was back to being bubbly and was hopping all over the place.

"Um, I was thinking just throw on our Black Butler sweaters, Ouran necklaces and Fruits Basket bags." I did not want to dress up. I know that defeats the whole purpose of the anime con. Well, kind of. I was never one for dressing up unless it was Halloween.

"No, we can't do that Lexie. It would defeat the whole purpose." She stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. Her expression a peeved look she only got around the neighbor's dog or Bridget.

I gulped and took a step back. "I know that. But dressing up is only to be done on Halloween so we can cosplay then. Do not give me that puppy dog look."

Trina sighed in exasperation. "Fine, but if we are the odd ones out I blame you."

**After the anime con…..**

"That was awesome! I can't believe the voice actors of Black Butler were there!" Trina and I were walking home after the anime con. Our arms full of the stuff we bought.

I giggled. "What I can't believe is that they signed our copies of Black Butler! I will NEVER give this away, as long as I live. And in my will I'm making a clause that says that my descendants can never give it away." I stated cheerfully. I was skipping along right beside her.

We were nearing the corner. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt a feeling of dread. I dismissed it. We rounded the corner and the last thing I saw was a bright light before I felt the pain.

**So what did ya think? Please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Vous parlez francais? No? Ok... :( Anyway! It's Confessions-Of-An-Animaholic this time! My very awesome friend, animelovernewbie, wrote the first chapter, so I come to you with the second! I'm not that good of writer (Sadly) so please bear with me on this!**

Trina's POV  
It hurt. Alot, in fact. It just kept coming from all sides, but the headache was the worst of it. I couldn't move very well.

_Eyes. Open your eyes,_ I thought to myself. Slowly, but surely, I opened my eyes into... Darkness. _Well, that was completely pointless,_ I sighed. _So I'm somewhere dark, by myself.  
WAIT! _My eyes widened and my mind backtracked. _Where the hell is Lexie!? She better not have left me,_ I thought, glaring into the darkness.

Huffing, I tried to ignore the dull pain in my body and tried moving. Slowly, I got to my feet, but lost my balance on the first step and fell right back down, making the pain more prominent.

I squeezed my eyes shut and silently willed the pain away, but to no avail. Eventually it all became too much and I passed out. 

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Time-Skip~x~x~x~x~x~x**

I awoke, laying on the hard ground. Opening my eyes, I looked around and gasped. Not only was I still alone, I looked like I was in an anime show! _Must be Lexie playing with me, _I thought, glaring daggers at the trees that surrounded me.

"Okay, Lexie! I get it now! You can stop playing with me!", I called out, but got no response. I crossed my arms and stood up. "Is this payback for saying I liked Alois better than Ciel? Because if that's the case, I'm still not giving up!" Again, no response. Inwardly, I got a little panicky.

"Lexie?!" I shouted, a little more than worried now. "This isn't funny anymore! Come out now!" No reply just the sounds of wind blowing through leaves. Now fully panicked and worried, I came to a realization. I was in what looked like an anime show and worst yet, **I was alone**.

_I'm never good in these situations!_ I thought to myself, as tears stung my eyes. A tear made its way down my cheek and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop the flow of others that followed. Still silently crying, I started walking through the woods. 

**~X~X~X~X~X~XTime-SkipX~X~X~X~X~X**

After walking for a few hours, I came to a stop. The trees finally cleared and I was in a place where I finally found **people.** Funny thing is, they were dressed funny. There were girls and women wearing frilly dresses with corsets and boys and men wearing top hats and suits.

_Seriously?_ I thought to myself, tittering in displeasure. _Couldn't I have been put into a place where people at least had a FASHION SENSE?!_ Still, I walked on to see if I could find Lexie and get out of this strange place.

Everywhere, people stared at me and whispered. They looked at me like I was some kind of alien. _Jeez..._ I was starting to get a little peeved and uncomfortable. _Make them stop staring like that!_

Even with all the whispers, stares, and pointed looks, I still walked. Up ahead, a flash of blue caught my eye. Whiping my head around, I spied a boy, about my age, with blue-ish/black-ish hair and a blue eye, the other being covered with a black eyepatch. Behind him was a tall man with wine red eyes and the most perfect physique that he almost couldn't be real.

Once again, my eyes widened. I had just spotted _Ciel Phantomhive..._

**And we (I) end it here on a dramatic note! If this is too short for your liking, I'm so sorry! :D Hope you can forgive me!**

~COAAH


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, animelovernewbie here with a new chapter. But first a message for the very awesome Confessions-of-an-Animaholic.**

**Happy Birthday girl! :D *throws confetti and streamers***

**Alois: Happy Birthday Dearest!**

**Heehee. I kidnapped Alois for you. So my birthday present to you is Alois and this chapter and I know this doesn't compare to the other gifts you've gotten *cough cough DragonCon cough cough* but it's the best I could do. So in other words this chapter is dedicated to one of the best friends a person could have! Enjoy!**

**Btw, we don't own Black Butler. If we did, I would have inserted myself and Confessions into the story line, Alois would be alive and many more amazing things! :D**

I woke up to see a lot of trees. I stood up shakily and brushed myself off. I looked around quickly to see if Trina was around. To my disappointment she wasn't.

I shook my head and started in through the trees, looking for signs that civilization was near. I must have searched for hours. To no avail though. I continued to search though. Wild rose thorns scratched me, twigs and branches came from all directions. Just as I was about to give up, I saw the top of a house through the trees.

At last I managed to get through the thicket and into the open. Before me was a huge mansion. In front of what I assumed was the front door was a carriage. I cocked my head to the side thinking, _those things haven't been around for years. Why is one here then?_

I slowly sat down as my legs gave out. I watched the carriage while I waited for my strength to come back. Just as I was going to give up watching the carriage, a small figure pranced out of the mansion. I focused my blurry vision and the figure became clear. My eyes widened in recognition.

I was sitting on a hill side beside ALOIS TRANCY'S house. I swallowed in fear and slowly backed up, silently cursing my brightly coloured outfit. I managed to get to the thicket when the bipolar child looked my way.

With a yelped curse I threw myself into the forest. Once I was a good distance away, my conscience kicked in.

"That poor kid. You should go back and apologize." Little angel me popped up on my right shoulder.

"NO she shouldn't did you see what that kid did to his maid in the first episode?" Little devil me popped in on my left shoulder and turned my face so I was staring at her. "Run like hell unless you want one of your eyes gouged out." I shuddered involuntarily.

"Apologising and asking the questions you need answers to is the right thing to do." Angel me insisted.

"No way. Running is what she needs to do." Devil me went onto my right shoulder. "Goody two shoes." With that she poofed away.

Angel me glared at the spot where she disappeared. "Oh ya, let's see how you like this." Then she too, poofed away.

I sighed. My consciences were no help. In fact, they made things worse. I sat down under an oak tree that towered over the others I had seen so far. My mind was in turmoil.

_If that was Alois Trancy, does that mean I'm in Black Butler? Oh crap, what about Trina? Is she here too? If she is, where the hell is she?! _As I sat there, the more questions that popped into my head. Soon it was all too much and my head started to ache.

"Oh, fan-flipping-tastic. As if I didn't have enough problems and worries, I had to get a headache. Sure, this just makes my day complete. I have no idea where Trina is, I am somehow stuck in an anime, and I have no knowledge of how to get back or act in this time till I can get back." I mumbled to myself.

Seconds afterward I heard the bushes rustle. I jolted upright. They rustled again. I slowly got to my feet, all the while keeping my eyes trained on the bushes. When they rustled again, I turned and sprinted away.

Like before I got scratched and whacked till I was cursing nature and everything in it. I burst through a bush and to my utter astonishment, there was no ground! I had a second of weightlessness and then it all went downhill from there literally.

I tumbled my way down the edge of the shallow cliff. Bumping into rocks, dead twigs, and tree roots till I reached the bottom. I landed with a Thump! I lay there shocked, trying to get my breath back into my lungs.

"Heehee. Looks like you are in a predicament. Maybe I should help you." My eyes widened. I knew that voice. And did I ever wish I didn't.

I heard footsteps and all of a sudden he was standing above, a sadistic grin on his face. He leaned down till he was hovering above my face.

"Do you want some help? Because you look pretty lost." The last thing before I passed out was his grin.

**Oooooo. A cliff-hanger! I know, I know, I suck for doing this but I couldn't resist. So please leave a review and wish the awesome Confessions-of-a-Animaholic a great birthday.**

**Alois: Come on, Confessions. I'll be waiting for you~! *walks off***

**Well, what are you waiting for?! Go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hewwo! :3 So I haven't been typing because my computer is broken so I am currently at the library! I present to you... Chapter 4!**

Shocked, I was frozen. I mean, it's not everyday that you get to meet one of your favorite anime characters. Sure. He wasn't Alois but he was a pretty close second. It was all I could do to keep myself from squealing and squeeing like a rabid fangirl. A part of me, though, was saddened. _I wish Lexi was here to share the experience with me. _

Distracted by my brief moment of sadness, I didn't notice that Ciel and Sebastian were getting into a carriage until it was too late. They had already departed. _Damn it, _I thought to myself. With a sigh, I aimlessly wandered through the streets of London without a clue of where to go or what to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a few minutes of walking, I looked at a shop window. I wasn't interested in the inside of the shop. Just my reflection in the window of it. I admired myself for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes.

Of course, being sucked into an anime, I was cartoonified, but I looked way prettier than my real life self. My brown hair was more shiny and vibrant and my eyes were larger and less dull. They were full of life.

I smiled to myself. _Maybe this won't be so bad... _I decided. _But I really wish Lexi was here with me.. Wait... _I thought. _Maybe she got sucked here too! What if she's here, but we just got split up?! I __have__ to find her!_ With more enthusiasm, I walked on, searching for my best friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a while, my feet started to ache from walked too much, but still, I walked on anyway. I admit, it was a bit fun to see all of the people and the huge houses, but, out of all of those people, none of them were Lexi.

Slowly, I started to lose hope. I was on the verge of tears. _Lexi, where are you? Please be okay..._ I thought.

I sighed, then, I heard a loud rumbling sound. I looked up and saw dark gray clouds covering the sky. One by one, droplets of rain started to fall down. Then, it turned into a shower of rain splattering the ground, carriages, people, and anything it could reach,

Lots of people ran to shelters and carriages while others just brought out umbrellas and walked forward. Me, I had nothing. _How much more cliché can this get? _I asked myself, laughing bitterly as the tears finally betrayed me and rolled down my face.

Suddenly, I felt sleepy and rather dizzy. I yawned, then, all at once, the world turned dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miss, are you alright?", I heard a concerned voice say as I reached partial consciousness. I opened my eyes.

Through my vision impairedness, I saw someone quite familiar. Then, it hit me. I recognized the red eyes, voice, and the outfit. Sebastian Michaelis. About three Sebastians floated in and out of my blurry sight. Mind scrambled, I lifted my hand up and started to poke at his face. _HeeHee... This is fun!_ I thought as the world turned black again and I knew no more.

**Yay! I'm kinda sad that no one wished me a happy b-day.. :'( Oh well... Read, Review, and Animelovernewbie, Take it away!**

**~COAAH**


End file.
